Hybridity
The history of hybridization and species The basic meaning of hybridization is a mixture cross two different things. The original hybridization is biological. Human originate involves hybridization in the process of humans evolution. It is important to learn more about the relationship between the human evolution and the history of hybridity. Research in human hybridization is a basic point to researching the history of hybridity. Not only in human hybridization, other species hybridity is also very significant. This refers to the areas of animal, plant, bacteria, and other types of hybridity. These areas are associated with biological hybridization, so there are advantages and disadvantages in species of hybridity. Among plant, hybridization can make them to gain improved advantages from another plants. It is an excellent way to make developments and advancements for plants. Usually, hybrid animals not have abilities to fertilize because they belong to two different species. The originate of human hybridity The original human hybridization is from Africa between 200,000 and 60,000 years ago. There is evidence about hereditary studies and fossil that can display that evolution of archaic Homo sapiens to anatomically modern humans. From 125,000 to 60,000 years ago, one group of Homo sapiens departed from Africa and these humans replaced for earlier human population such as Neanderthals and Homo erectus. East Africa is the predominant location and it adhered within the scientific community. However, there are different proposals. Some people think there was a single departure; another people think they were several departures. In recent years, genetic evidence linguistic evidence and archeology evidence support these views. The main competitive assumption is “multiregional origin of modern humans.” It can be describe as a group of Homo sapiens leaving from Africa and crossbreeding with local Homo erectus populations in the globe of numerous regions. Most multiregionalists still think that Africa is originate of the divergence of human genetics, following an important act for hybridization. Some researchers view that it is impossible for Homo neanderthalensis and Homo sapiens have hybridization. There are still few evidences to demonstrate that it have possibility for Homo neanderthalensis have hybridization with Homo sapiens. Some researchers think that Homo neanderthalensis didn’t have superiority on heredity and maybe modern people assimilate them. It is not completely extinct. There is a research that investigators find modern people except from Africa at least have genes from 1% to 4% are belong to Homo neanderthalensis. The modern people from the south of Sahara don’t have this kind of genes. People from East Asia, South East Asia, and the origins of America carry on this kind of genes. However, researchers don’t find the heritage of Homo neanderthalensis except Europe and Middle East. It is because that Homo sapiens left Africa and meet with Neanderthals, them they have hybridization between each other. Immigrated to different parts of world, so that modern people except Africa carry on this kind of genes. It is part of the history of human evolution in hybridization; there are still many researches to find hybridization at the procession of human evolution. Because of the incessant hybridization, people can be different in different parts of world. Animal hybridity There are another species, which are hybridity. Such as animals, plants and another species of hybridity. Liger is a kind of hybridity animal, which is produced by a male lion and a female tiger. The parents of liger have different species and the same genes. Ligers are different from hybrid tigers. Ligers are greater than lions and tigers, and have the same characteristics with tigers and are affable like lions. In 20th, if some king or zoos want to have some brilliant performances about liger, they may need to make male lions and female tigers together to fertilize ligers. It is only way to produce liger. Because liger is hybrid, which crosses of two different species, so it cannot fertilize the next generation. ligers has the limitation to breed and reproduce."How Ligers are bigger than Tigers," May,19 2013. Mule is also one type of animal, which is hybridity. A mule is cross breeding from a female horse and a male donkey. Both of two animals are distinctive species, which have divergent chromosomes. Hinny is another hybrid, which produced by a male horse and a female donkey, so both of mule and hinny are hybrids from different sex of horse and donkey. If a mule has a large dam, the mule should be large and work better, so it depends on the breeding of the mule’s dam. Mules can be lightweight, medium weight, or even, when produced from draft horse mares, of moderately heavy weight. It can be called that mules are “sure footed, hardy, long-lived and more patient compared with horses, and they are considerable little dogged, more rapid, and more brilliant compared with donkeys, so it put together the advantages and superiorities of horse and donkey. Both of mules and hinnies are scarcely possible to fertilize because of their abnormal chromosomal. Wholphin is also one of the hybridity animals in world. It is quite few that one hybrid born from a copulation of a male false killer whale with a female bottlenose dolphin. Usually, most half cross animals cannot be fertilized. Kekaimalu is a wholphin, which born at “Sea life Park in Hawaii in 1986.” She is a special case that hybridity animal have ability to fertilize the next generation 2. She gave birth to her first baby at a very young age. After that, Kekaimalu gave birth again in 1991. However, the situation is extremely rare and it may happen on different specialty of wholphin. Plant hybridity In areas of plant or crop, agriculturists want to gain more harvest and crops, so they may need to research some new ways to gain more benefits for society. Hybridization is a good way to enhance the quantities and qualities of crops. Hybrid rice is a good example to demonstrate the goodness and advantages for hybridization. Hybrid rice is any genealogy of rice produced by crossbreeding different kinds of rice. Compared with another kinds of rice, hybrid rice mostly exhibit a essential function, which it have more grain output and produce up 30% more rice compare with another types of rice under the same conditions. Hybrid rice is one of way to fight the world food crises. The researcher of hybrid rice is Yuan Longping, the “father of Hybrid Rice” make more contributions for many countries, which can promote their grain output "Yuan Longping- Father of Hybrid Rice,"by Lijinhui April,5 2001. China hybrid rice is evaluated to plant on lands that are more than 50% of rice growing in order to increase the rice output. Hybrid rice is also developing in many countries that produce rice. Such as Vietnam, Bangladesh, India, Brazil, Indonesia, Philippines and another countries respond for producing rice. The hybrid rice can bring more contributions for world. Hybridization is a kind of thing, which has dual character in the biological hybridity. On the one hand, hybridization can gain more benefits by mixing up two different things and get the different superiorities from each other to improve themself. On the other hand, it is also a danger for some species, threats for our living environments, which can lead to the imbalance of world. In the areas of plant and crop, hybrid rice does more contributions for many developing countries and large populations countries. This way can solve the most important problems in these countries, so it is a good aspect which people gain benefits and advantages from hybridization. In the areas of animal, it is very different. Some people for their own benefits to make two different species to hybridity, it cause some damages for the two species and their hybrids. This way go against the objective law in nature and lead to the imbalance of species in the area of biology. Hybridization should be improve the developments of different areas under the condition of not against the natural law, so it is the meaning of hybridity can be exist. Multiracial humans Hybridity appears in many areas when one applies biological definitions among humans, the most typical case is a person of mixed races. People who are multiracial differ from other human beings through as their biological make up and social experiences. In the circumstances, word “multiracial” is more appropriate to describe this type of people. Generally speaking, the parents of a person who is multiracial came from different country with different racial background. People who have mixed races can be categorized into many different types caused by many reasons, and also, the attitudes towards those multiracial people can also be different with different groups of people. Moreover, attitudes from the society and families can influence the personal development of a multiracial person in the society later. Human beings combined with each other with different races very long time ago, which means the origin of the multiracialism is in ancient times. One typical and well-known example of multiracial human beings appears in the 16th century. According to the historical records on April 1500. Cabral, a Portuguese colonists and his army invaded Brazil.① They investigated along the foreland and gathered some resourses which they thought they were useful, and then left two prisoners with Portuguese blood in Brazil. These two prisoners later were adopted by the local Indian family, then married and reproduced with local people, and a person who is racially mixed had been formed. And scientific or archaeological research had found that the origin of different kinds of mixture races is mainly caused by migration and cultural encounter. Category of humans and multiracial humans The groups of people who have mixed races also have differences with each other, and the main reason for this is their parents can come from all over the world. In other words, the mixed races they owned can be different for every individual. So far, people live in the world can be categorized into several kinds of races mainly by which continent they live in. Mongoloid, who mainly lives in Asia, and Caucasoid live in North America and Europe, and most of the Negroid live in Africa, another main type is Australoid who lives in Australia and New Zealand. And there are significant differences between people whose parents have same races, which come from different continent. For instance, the color of skin, the color of hair, the color of eyes or some differences between cultural, living habits can exist between every individual. Therefore, people who own mixed races will more likely be categorized into different types. Here are some main mixture races combinations. Asian-European racially mixed means that a person has both Asian and European bloodline, and sometimes the Mongolian or Europoid may also occur among the Asian-European multiracial human beings. And the middle of the Asia, Philippine, Holland, and America contain the largest amount of the Asian-European multiracial people. Another main type of mixed racial is indo-European. There are many different theories of the original of the Indo-European multiracialism, like migration theory, heredity theory, and place of origin theory, and the migration theory is the most popular and acceptable theory. But actually, the Indo-European mixed races does not mean a person who both has the Indian and European bloodline. It means a person who speaks Indo-European languages. At present, the Indo-European multiracial human beings mainly contains the German who speak German language, Greek who speak Greek language, the Latin who speak Italian and the Celtics who speak Celtic language. And most of them now live in Europe. In addition, many other human beings who have mixed races also exist among the Latino and America-Indiana which their ancestors migrated very often. Advantages and disadvantages of multiracial humans by social attitudes and biology Different people have different attitudes towards a multiracial person in today’s society. Some people believe that multiracial people have some unique advantages which common people do not have. For instance, the appearance of the multiracial people combines with two different genes seems prettier, they can heredity their biological parents’ advantages of appearances. And also, they believe that the IQ of people who are racially mixed is higher than common people on average. ②The mixed races are the rematch of genes, and it is the main cause of the diversity of humans, and the diversity of genes can cause two obvious strengths. One is that the gene from different blood can exchange or combine with each other randomly, they have more chances to make a higher quality genes, and the new gene after the formation of two or more different genes is rel atively better than commons, no matter in body shape, appearance or IQ. Another advantage of multiracial people is the rematch gene can avoid some heredity disease efficiently, in other words, multiracial people have better immunity. And these two obvious advantages can help people who have two or more mixture races become more competitive when they grow up. ③At the same time, a person who owns mixed races will more likely grow up in a family environment which has mixture cultural, and this person have to accept and adapt different cultural at the same time since he was a child, which means the person can adapt more quickly and may act better than common people in a mix-cultural environment no matter for working or for living, and this also will make people with mixed races more competitive. Meanwhile, mixed races people also have some disadvantages. As a person who has two or more bloodline, if the person wants to heredity some advantages from parents, it can be achieved if and only if both father and mother have this advantage, if there is only one parent has this advantage, the multiracial child will lose this advantage. ④Moreover, there is still some places can not accept multiracial people, for instance, in some rural places in the US. This can be caused by religion beliefs or cultural differences. They may think multiracial people are not pure. At that time, multiracial people may suffer more pressure from others, especially from religious and some old traditions. As there are many people believe that the multiracial people may hold relatively obvious advantages compared with common people, many people now want to have a mixed races child which expected with higher IQ, better immunity, and prettier appearance. Therefore, there is a trend that more and more people get married with others who have different bloodline. And the most common combination is that an Asian female marry with an American or a European male. There are many famous people with mixed races have huge impact to the world. And some of them have significant influences in the area which they are specialized in. The most popular example is Audrey Hepburn, a famous British actress, but also contributed a lot to the charity. And she owns four bloodlines, which were Belgium, Holland, British and Ireland. Audrey had great achievement in films, and had won the best actress in Oscar’s. When she was old, she devoted herself into charity, and became the representative of the United Nations Children’s Fund, tried to protect and gain the rights for female and children. And she is highly reputed all over the world. Another famous example is Barack Obama, the president of United States at present. He is also a politician and a lawyer. His father is from Kenya, and his mother comes from America. And he made many efficient decisions to optimize the economy, politics and social in United States. Hybridity between and among ethnic, regional, and national cultures Ethnicity People get confused with ethnicity and race, and ethnicity is actually very different with races. Ethnicity is dividing people by different cultures, religion, languages, etc. Ethnicity is those who share cultural patterns are socially defined as an ethnic group. Same race people don’t literally have same ethnicity, for example, Caucasian, know as White, is including Celt and Germanic people. Celt and Germanic are well known as ethnic, but both of them belonging to Caucasian race. Turkic people was started in 6-7 AD, it mainly includes Uighur and Turkish Cypriots. Other way around, one ethnicity could have different race too. For example, “Chinese” is a generalized idea of the 56 different ethnic group people in China, there are a lot mixed blood “Chinese” in China, even they have mixed with Caucasian or other race, and don’t look the same with “Chinese”. The mixed blood hybrids still consider as “Chinese ethnic”, because the hybrids were born and rise in China, they were influenced by Chinese culture and speak same language. Before Qin Shi Huang unified China has not been that China is not a country, but seven different countries. "China," the word has not yet been invented. This seven countries, although there is no concept of one China and that their rulers have different ways of ruling the country, but that seven countries are being affected by the same kind of local culture and history, even though that they are in different countries, different nationalities but these people are still part of the same race. After Qin Shi Huang unified the seven countries, China began gradually with China's concept, because it is a race different ethnic, so this does not belong hybrid. Turkish Cypriots is part of Turkic race, and Turkic race is actually from Old China area, so Turkic race should belongs to East Asian, known as mongoloid race or Orientals. Because Turkic has been mixed with Caucasians, Turkic look like Caucasian, but they still have Orientals inside. Han Chinese, Korean, Yamato (Japanese), Manchu, and Mongolian are very close and similar base on race, but it is very different base on culture. In terms of the strict scientific sense, as well as on China’s modern history, all the ethnic ever existed are not pure blood but pure blood. It all has experienced different types of integration and assimilation. Common ancestor of all ethnic and multi-source and multi-stream homologous intimacy have maintaining national in the history. Today, the China is a joint community has a rich content based on long-term exchange and integration and the formation. Regional Latin America has the largest number of hybridity people, and the most widely distributed areas. In Latin American and North America, there are mainly Indian, known as Native American, Caucasian from Europe, and Africans. After Columbus discovered new continent, European countries start to immigrant and invade. As time pass by, one day all Americans will become a new race. For example, China use to be multiple small countries, and there are different ethnicity, culture, and religion. The Modern Chinese people is a combination of the 56 different ethnicities, one day in the future, Chinese people will have no more ethnicity, and a new race will be call “Chinese”. The Chinese people today are already changed looking, because we cannot tell what is their ethnicity by their face. For thousands of years, the ancient Chinese civilization breeding on the oriental fertile soil, there has so many ethnic groups live and died. Some ethnic disappeared, another ethnic raised. With the diverse origin and development of all ethnic groups in China’s history, as well as unity, split, and unified iterative, cultural exchange and mutual learning between different ethnic groups in ancient contributed to Chinese national historical progress. After centuries of racial integration, and now almost every Brazilian vessels streams have colored blood, called Mulatto blacks, and whites are mestizo maximum number of people. The colonial period, combined with whites and blacks are not to be encouraged, but instead subject to many restrictions, or even punished. Arabs in the early 20th century, especially after World War I began to move into Brazil. Arabs in Lebanon, Syria, Jordan and other Middle Eastern countries flocked to Brazil to make a living. After Israel was found in 1948, large numbers of Palestinians went to Brazil to find a foothold. Spaniards are Indians and blacks. In the colonial period they mixed with each other, it creates a colorful mixed. Many Indian women or black women gave birth to the children of the white landowners. For all these mixed race, the number of the colonies but the fastest growing group of mixed race people in Europe and India (mestiz0), that is, descendants of Spaniards and Indians shared. National Culture Since the Wei destiny, a number of large migrations of ethnic minorities (Huns, Jie, Di and Qiang are coming in), they get along and north of the Han people inhabited. In the WeiJin and Northern and Southern Dynasties, people in the north moved to the southern region to bring labor and advanced production technology for the development of the southern. Two or more of ethnic due to the proximity to each other, influence each other, eventually forming a national phenomenon. Fusion is a multi-ethnic nation common phenomenon is the inevitable trend of historical development. The formations of ancient and modern national community, changes, and development are closely related to national integration. As a hybrid group, it is different people come from different place with different culture back group. For example of The U.S., American is mainly combining with Caucasian, Native American, African American, and East Asian. Hybridity can also be a cultural thing. An example between Han Chinese and Ethnicities Chinese, the Chinese milk-tea, known as Bubble tea, is original from Ethnicities in Xin Jiang area. And after the national culture exchange, now the milk-tea just likes bunch of memes, fly in the sky. We can always see Hong Kong style Bubble tea or Taiwanese style bubble tea. Even now in the U.S. people like to drink Bubble tea now. Tea is from China, and coffee is originally from Africa. From a microscopy perspective, tea and coffee are a phenomenon of a national fusion. Famous mixed race and multicultural Hybridity have some obviously features, like they have outstanding appearance. There are many outstanding representative of hybridity. Such as Barack Obama and Audrey Hepburn. Barack Obama Barack Obama was elected President of the United States one of the important is his ancestry. He has White and Black racial ancestry. So he was the unity and integration of different ethnic groups. This has made him very popular. He has African ancestry, and he graduated from Harvard law school; Elite educational background let him find a same point when he faces to people who have different kinds of backgrounds. It was a strong point for him attracting racial minorities. Obama used his charm and ability to conquering everyone. American medias reported the election were about 130 million voters. Since 1960, it was achieved the highest level. According to the statistics, young people aged from 18 to 30 voting were the key factor in Obama's victory. About one out of every ten was a first time to vote; Most of them were young and non-White voters, and roughly two-thirds of the new voters were aged fewer than thirty. According to surveys, every five new voters have one Black and one Hispanic Americans, while Mr. Obama successfully attracted two-thirds of the Hispanic voters and almost all Black voters. In addition, Mr. Obama has successfully attracted more than half of women voters. Barack Obama was the first African American President t of the United States, not only because of the economic turmoil, but also because he was in the right place, at the right time, including a number of other factors. Experts point out that, in the American election history, except 1988 election, the Republican Party's won consecutive of three times vote in the presidential election. It proved that it is rarely of American voters vote for the same party for twelve years. And more importantly, after the Afghanistan and Iraq wars, Republican Party did not have good image in voters’. Therefore, McCain has big pressure from the start of political campaign. However, with the rich experience in the field of national security and rich experience in the field of diplomacy, McCain as country hero image, he once led in the battle with Barack Obama. However, a big financial crisis broke McCain’s hope. The Democratic Party was always good at economic policy, in this environment Mr. Obama's approval ratings climbed all the way. African Americans the election of Barack Obama itself is really a miracle, but behind the miracle is a powerful and effective strategies and the call of good timing. From the point of genetic inheritance, can also have a unique interpretation. Obama's father was born in a small village in western Kenya. His mother, Ann Dunham came from the state of Kansas. He is the combination of a Black and White. That’s making the king point of Obama won a genetic diversity. Mr. Obama's maternal family immigrated to the United States from Britain. Many people say and think Obama is a black and even they call Obama is the first black President. Obama do not mind it and he also call himself black. Why would formed this condition? Maybe the reason is he looks like more black. Or maybe we need to track the history of Obama’s childhood, during Obama’s childhood and teenage times; most people did not recognize hybridity. Therefore, Teenage Obama was self-abasement. He did not like to talk with people and he did a lot of bad things, such as play truant, drugs, and chase after girl. So I think after that rough time, Obama do not like his identity, and then he said he was a black gradually. Andrey Hepburn Andrey Hepburn which one of the greatest actresses in the word. Her nationality is United Kingdom. But she is a real half- blood person; she mixed with four countries which Belgium, Netherlands, England, and Ireland. She has a perfect ratio of face, incomparable of the five sense organs and noble temperament. It was all depending on her mixed races. Andrey Hepburn was born in a noble descendant’s family in Belgium. In 1939, she began to study ballet in the Arnhem Conservatory in Netherlands. She was unknown before 1948. In same year, her destiny has changed; she entered into Marie Rambert’s Ballet school in London. After that she became a model and actress in the living theater. An occasional chance makes her to starting her acting life. She have a lot of greatest film, such as , < Breakfast at Tiffany's > and < My Fair Lady >. In her old age, she devoted her life into charity. Using her fame and influence to awake people to pay attention of the third world vulnerable children. She did not like some famous people just do some charity action in front of the camera. Hepburn used her practical action to dedicating her love to poor children. She also became a member of United Nations International Children’s Emergency Fund. For fans who love her, Hepburn was a rare treasure in Hollywood, but for those people who got her help; she is the most beautiful angel. In 2002, United Nation built a sculpture to memorize her charity and named- Spirit of Andrey. Ho Hung San,Stanley Ho Hung San, Stanley is the king of Macao, a Hong Kong family members of the family of chi-dong ho. In January 2008, Forbes magazine announced he was 19 richest in Hong Kong, and He is the Macau’s richest man, His father was Dutch and his mother was Chinese. In Hong Kong and Macao, as long as you say the word "King of Gambler", people all know it is Mr. Ho. His gambling businesses succeed for ten years. Ho achieved this result not only for his ancestors’ protection, but also for his intelligence and wisdom. When he was a teenage his father went bankrupt. During his youth time, he fled the fighting to Macau, he only had HK $10, through his own wisdom, He won worth several million dollars. He was personable and charming, he had four wives. People called him " merry king". And the reason for him how can be a “merry king” was his pretty face. It is come out from two different races. Stanley ho's SJM power is the largest and most profitable in the history. His whole life is full of legend. Hybridity in art and music Hybridity in music and art can be definite as a product combined with a lot of different elements, then it develops into a new product. HiP-Hop Hip-hopHip-hop is a great example to explain Hybridity. Hip-hop was born in American Street Culture during the 1960s.Usually,when people mention Hip-hop; it means rap, a kind of singing styles. However, Hip-hop covered in four area, RAP (A kind of Sing with great beat), B-boy (Street Dance), DJ (The MC plays discs), Graffiti writing (painting). None of these can be lost. Because with these four elements, Hip-hop can be complete. In 1961 in Bronx in New York, Melle Mel said he was the first MC rapper, he started with a group called Furious Five, the other members are Kid Creole, Scorpio, Rahiem and Cowboy Keith Wiggins, they invited the world: Hip-Hop. Hip-hop has many different styles in singing. In China, singers has their own Chinese Hip-hop. The original materials for Chinese Singer are from West coast and East coast in American. The characters of West Coast Hip-hop are they use funky unique beats, with frequently and lyric sounds. And usually they covered some violent and vulgar words. And East Coast Hip-hop use more styles of old school. Compared with West Coast, East Coast has more obliviously beats and they are powerful. Chinese singers get the great parts of these two styles; add unique instruments-Koto and bamboo flute and their own senses of hip-hop to create Chinese Style of Hip-hop. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hiphop The other important of Hip-Hop is Graffiti. It means drawing or writing on a public wall. The first Graffiti appeared in the Ancient Egyptian, it called hieroglyphics. The first formal Graffiti 1950s, and it developed in 1969.During 1970s it became real popular. A famous painter who name is Lee Quinones started to use advanced materials and skills to draw. He used politic and arms race as themes. In Beijing in China, there is a group of artists who named ABS CREW devote into Graffiti, and they create their own styles, they use the original patterns, which add with Perkin Opera. And in 2011,the win the final champion in the WALL-LORDS in Asia. Modern Art Modern Art is another great example to represent hybridity. Modern Arts is complicated, it combine with different arts form, it is based on science and moral. It is an important part of art in the world. Modern include popular art, abstract Expression, Expressionism, Future Art, Cubism and Fauvism. Modern Arts started in the early 20th century. After the second Industrial Revolution, people come into the Electrical Time. The artists use machine, sound, light, and electricity as new resources for them to create art. There are five people can represent the Modern Art. The first one is Banertr he is the first man to use a single color, repeat and repeat again to create his paintings. The second one is David Saice. He once worked in an arsenal, and he invented the grave skills of steel sculpture. The third one is David Smith, he uses his own realization of abstract arts and psychology to transfer into physical ways. The fourth one is Frank Stella. He uses copper and Aluminum to create different shapes. And the fifth one, the father of Modern Arts, French Artist,Marcel Duchamp Marcel Duchamp. He start the modern arts in 1930s and he uses his creation to lead people break the traditional ways of painting (use pigments to paint on canvas). He initiated stuffs in people’s life to create arts. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marcel_Duchamp References http://www.ligers.org/category/facts http://www.china.org.cn/english/2001/Mar/8452.htm